Caught
by ElspethElf
Summary: Daine's Midwinter. Exchanges, Perin, Numair and a good deal of embarrassment.


I thought of this story whilst eating breakfast today. The plot is simple: Midwinter, Numair, Daine and Perin. I will leave the rest to you. 

_Disclaimer: Characters and locations belong to Tamora Pierce. Written words and plot owned by me._****

**

* * *

**

**Caught **

**by ElspethElf**

* * *

The tip of an old broom tug painfully into Daine's hip. She tried to shift position, but the tight space of the storeroom made it impossible, and her right foot, which was balanced doggedly on the rim of a bucket, shook warningly in response.

Gingerly, she risked covering a hand over her mouth to stop herself from sneezing. It seemed that nobody ever bothered to clean out store-cupboards.

She froze suddenly at the distant echo of footsteps, ears strained in attempt to recognize the owner. It seemed familiar. The soft click of heel on stone bounced through the corridor, growing louder.

Daine drew back as far as she dared and held her breath as the person walked past her hideout, briefly darkening the shaft of light that came through a minute crack of the storeroom door.

The footsteps continued for a few seconds, and then Daine heard the abrupt silence as the person made a sharp stop. She cursed silently when she heard steps retreating.

In a flash, the cupboard door swung open, bringing Daine out of the dark and into the light of one very tall man.

'Magelet, may I inquire what you are doing inside a broom closet?'

Daine made to shut the door again. 'Hush! You're giving away my place!'

A slight frown appeared on the mage's face. 'You are a bit old to be playing hide and seek, aren't you?'

Daine regarded him seriously. 'If I'm lucky, there won't _be_ any seeking! How did you know I was in here? You can't see me can you?'

'I sensed your magic,' Numair replied, looking amused. 'You didn't answer my question.'

A sheepish look appeared on Daine's face. 'Well, actually… I was trying to… avoid someone.'

'Oh really? Who?'

The sheepish look deepened. 'Perin.'

Numair looked thoughtful. 'Perin…the boy you were walking through the wood with the other day?'

'How did you know that?' Daine demanded indignantly.

Numair shrugged. 'I'm a mage, not to mention your teacher. I am meant to know about these things. So why are you hiding from Perin? Ah –' a teasing smile suddenly crept onto his face ' – it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that it is Midwinter, would it?'

Daine blushed. 'He was hinting about it all of yesterday. I've tried the best I could at breakfast to avoid him, but he kept asking me for…for…n-never you mind. Listen – I think I hear footsteps. You better go. I'll see you at the banquet.' She said all of that in a hurry, feeling silly and extremely uncomfortable under her teacher's gaze. She shut the door hastily, letting out a sigh of relief.

Numair moved along the corridor slowly, and was soon after joined by another person, running hastily towards him.

'Perin.' Daine heard Numair say, and suppressed a laugh at his over-pleasant tone.

'You seem to be in rather a hurry. Is something the matter?'

Daine heard Perin hesitate. 'Its…its nothing, Master Salmalín. I was just looking for someone. Well, for Daine, actually…h-have you seen her?'

If Daine could see from her spot, Numair would surely have folded his arms then.

'Well, Perin,' he said gravely, 'that would depend on what you intend to do.'

She almost felt sorry for her pursuer. Numair was not the best of person to discuss personal matters with.

'I just wanted to…to give her a Midwinter gift,' Perin stammered.

'Do you now,' Numair murmured, and then his voice brightened. 'Tell you what. I believe Daine is down at the practice yard with the trainees. I'm going that way myself so why don't you come along?'

It wasn't so much a suggestion than an order. Willing or not, Perin could not refuse.

Daine thought her avoidance manoeuvre worked wonderfully until that evening when Perin finally caught her at the stables with Cloud.

Having just finished a satisfying feast with all of her Tortallen friends, she wanted to visit Cloud to give her a share of the festive mood. It was just as the mare was finishing the last bite of fresh carrots that Perin stuck his head from around the stable.

'_There_ you are, Daine! I've been looking over for you everywhere.'

Daine smiled weakly. 'Hello, Perin. H-having a good Midwinter?'

'I am now.' Perin grinned, his freckled nose twitching as he did so. It reminded Daine an awful lot of frisky rabbits.

He walked towards her, eyes intent on her face. Daine backed away involuntarily, bumping clumsily into the wooden post. He came up quickly, his face close to hers.

'You look lovely tonight, Daine,' he said flatly. It was a cue for him to move on to the next stage. 'May I claim a kiss?'

Daine sighed inwardly. It would be rude to refuse, especially on Midwinter. Trying to hide her reluctance, she nodded and lifted her chin.

Perin moved, his eager lips bumping on hers. She let him carry on for a moment, but soon felt his hand wandering along places he had no rights to.

'That's enough,' she said quickly, pushing him away.

Perin staggered back a little, surprised, and then he laughed and presumed to kiss her again. Daine turned her face away and tried to wriggle out of his hold. 'Perin, I _said_ that's enough.'

'Aw, come on Daine,' he pleaded, 'its Midwinter for Mithros' sake.'

'Yes, and I would like to return to the feast now, if you don't mind.'

'Come on Daine. Don't be such a spoilsport. I thought you said you'd let me do it.'

'I said no such thing!' Daine cried indignantly, slapping his straying hand away.

He had started to kiss her neck again, regardless of her protests.

'No, Perin, _don't_ do that. I'm serious this time.'

'I know you don't really mean that,' he answered, pressing himself against her determinedly. 'You actually do want – '

'What are you doing?' A cold voice came from one side.

Perin leaped away from Daine as if been stung. He looked up to the speaker and turned scarlet.

Numair stood by the stable wall, hands crossed in front of him, wearing an expression that would daunt even the King.

Perin looked petrified but pride gave him a little dignity.

'Evening, Master Salmalín,' he managed to say, 'I was just…giving Daine her Midwinter gift.'

'She doesn't look like she's enjoying it much.' Numair raised his eyebrows pointedly and both Perin and Daine blushed, though for different reasons.

'Well Perin,' he said after some time, 'run along now. I think you have made your well wishes explicit enough.'

Perin did not like the man's cutting tone, but feared the consequence of angering Tortall's deadliest mage. At least he tried to scowl, or one close enough to a scowl that was allowed in such situations. Without a word he stalked out of the stable.

Numair frowned after him, and then turned to Daine. She looked away, cringing at being caught at such awkward times.

'Are you all right?' He placed a hand on her shoulder. She squirmed slightly, aware that he was scrutinising her clothes.

'You know Magelet, I'm not sure I like the idea of you consorting with Palace riffraff.'

Daine dusted herself stiffly. 'I don't _go_ to them! Most of the time if I see them I just turn and walk away!'

Numair's voice was dry. 'And that's what worries me. By some obscure intellectual reasoning, boys seem to find that somewhat _encouraging_. I believe they think its what Jon charmingly calls, 'maidenly shyness.''

Daine scowled, looking away to hide her blush. A gentle hand tugged at her arm.

'Come on. Spend what's left of Midwinter with me. Lets go up to my room. I have a gift for you.'

'What happened to Lady whats-her-name? I thought you were with her.' Daine asked, though she already knew the answer.

'That's not under the topic of conversation,' came the expected reply.

'You never tell me about any of _your _associates,' she said slyly, glancing sideways at him. 'You know so much about me, but you hardly ever tell me anything about you.'

The mage seemed amused. 'If I tell you, I would only give you a headache. Besides, I hardly think you would be interested. Why the sudden curiosity?'

'Nothing,' Daine replied sulkily. Being discovered frolicking with a boy was bad enough, she was not about to tell her teacher that she was madly curious, if not a little protective of what he got up to with his lady companions.

They soon reached Numair's room where the door opened by his magic. Daine made straight for the white, woolly rug laid in the middle of the room. As she entered, a fire burst to life by itself, cracking merrily.

Numair disappeared into his sleeping chamber for a second, and came out again carrying a small box wrapped in blue ribbon. He sat down beside Daine and handed it to her.

Carefully she removed the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside was a pair of pale sapphire drops. It sparkled against the fire, seemingly glowing inside.

Daine turned and threw her arms around Numair's neck. He hugged her close, then drew her back where he brushed his lips gently against her cheek.

'Happy Midwinter, Magelet.'


End file.
